


Steamy Shower Messages

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: comment_fic, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Flirting, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Nudity, Season/Series 10, Showers, rachel pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: When Rachel gets home from work, she hears the shower running. Joey must have gotten home earlier than she did and decided to take a shower.





	Steamy Shower Messages

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt (http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/818455.html?thread=103627799#t103627799) on comment-fic: _Any, any, "I find I always have to write something on a steamed mirror." (Elaine Dundy)_
> 
> This works best in an AU where Rachel and Joey didn't break up in season 10 or got back together at some point.

When Rachel gets home from work, she hears the shower running. Joey must have gotten home earlier than she did and decided to take a shower.

She smiles to herself and approaches the bathroom door. Rachel remembers a long time ago, when she'd accidentally walked in on Joey while he was taking a shower because she'd been trying to get even with Chandler for walking in on her half-naked.

She opens the door and takes a few seconds to adjust her sight to the steamy room. Joey was obviously really taking a very hot shower. She glances towards the shower curtain and considers shedding her clothes and surprising him in the shower. The idea is appealing, but Rachel changes her mind when she sees the steamed-up bathroom mirror. With a mischievous smirk, Rachel writes out her message and quietly exits the room.

A few minutes later, Joey enters the living room with a towel slung precariously low on his hips. His hair is still wet and his chest gleams from small droplets of water clinging to his skin. Rachel gulps at the sight of him.

He slowly approaches the chair where Rachel is sitting, a grin lighting up his face when he notices the way Rachel is looking at him. He stops in front of her and lets his hand drop the towel. Rachel blushes and her wide-eyed gaze automatically travels down to what the towel revealed. 

Joey tips her chin up to look into her eyes with an amused and satisfied smirk. "Hey, Rach? I love you too." And then he leans down to kiss the bridge of her nose.

Rachel giggles, and she doesn't stop when Joey takes her hand and pulls her into a standing position. Her giggles turn into joyful laughter when Joey lifts her into his arms in a princess hold and carries her off to their bedroom. He shuts the door behind them, and laughter soon gives way to moans and gasps.


End file.
